To Rebecca With Love
by Crazedzombiemonkey
Summary: After a couple years after the mansion incadent, Rebecca receives a letter that was dated befor the mansion. When she reads it she finds out that it was a love letter from Richard. Then Rebecca startes having past memories but then her life is changed.
1. Chapter 1

**To Rebecca with love **

**Hey its crazedzombiemonkey and I'm bringing you another story LOL and I have the honor of dedicating this story to my friend KT324, who has inspired me to write this story: **

**A couple of years after the mansion incident Rebecca receives a love letter that was dated a day before the mansion. When she reads it she notices that it is from and old friend, Richard. She is drawn into her past memories, but then a knock at her door will change her life for the rest of her life. **

Rebecca sat in the kitchen, "oh man that is the last time I stay up till five in the morning doing research" she said as she started to drink some coffee. 

She looked at the files that were on the table, "I am so close to finding out the secret of the virus, once I learn how it runs I could find a cure" she sighed as she placed the coffee cup onto the table. 

She shook her head and stood up, "well I better start doing more research before I have Chris breathing down my back saying things like "your this close to finding the cure" and then Jill and Claire will be yelling at him saying "give the poor girl a break and let her have time to eat, she looks thinner then usual" yah I can imagine it now" Rebecca said as she mimicked their voices and laughed.

She walked down into the basement of her house and went straight for her computer. As she stared to look at mathematical equations, she heard a ping sound come from her computer. 

She looked towards the bottom right hand corner and saw that her friend John had logged on to MSN, "oh great, I better switch my setting to appear offline before he…" Rebecca stopped as he sent her an IM, "talks to me" she sighed. 

She looked at the message

_John_the_hot_1: Hey becca how's it hanging. _

Rebecca sighed, "I guess I have some time to chat" she said as her fingers started to glide over the key board. 

_Becca_Smartypants: Hey john, I'm just doing some work. _

_John_the_hot_1: that's all you do, you should come over sometime and play Guitar Hero World Tour with me. _

_Becca_Smartypants: Who the hell is Guitar Hero, is he some sort of comic book character??????_

_John_the_hot_1: OMG!!!!!! Becca Guitar Hero is a game not a person, UGH. Any way I have to go, David wants me to leave you alone LOL Well L8R G8R. _

_Becca_Smartypants: I don't know what all that means but bye. _

Rebecca sighed, "man I should get caught up on all of this tech slang" she laughed as she started to do some work. 

After a few hours her eyes stared to hurt from the strain, so she logged off of the computer and started to head up stares. 

When she reached the kitchen she looked at the time and saw that it was already 3 PM, "the mail must be here" she said as she unlocked the front door and pecked her head outside. 

She smelled the fresh air, "I should go for a walk since I have been cooped up inside for a couple of days" she thought then she opened the mailbox and got the mail and walked back inside. 

When she started to shuffle through the letters she came across a letter that was labeled as lost in transit. 

She sat at the table and opened the envelop and she started toe read. 

_To Rebecca with love: _

_I always watched you from afar _

_Since the first day that you walked into my heart _

_They said that you were the rookie _

_But they only thing that I saw was your beauty_

_I always wished that I would gain the courage to ask you out_

_But all that I would say was hi_

_I would get lost in you eyes _

_And would always hold my breath when ever you spoke _

_I gained the courage to write a poem_

_In hopes that you feel the same way _

_To Rebecca With Love: _

_Love Richard _

Rebecca's eyes started to tear up, "oh Richard, if only I got this letter sooner" she said as she started to cry. 

The letter fell to the floor, "I did feel the same about you" she sobbed as her tears fell to the floor and stained the letter. 

_________

**Ah so how did you guys like it so far, just tell me through the reviews. And plz leave reviews LOL. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back Mwahahhahahaha, again I don't own resident evil, (I'm half owner LOL yah right) and this is for **KT324** a very great author and friend.**

The next morning Rebecca woke up and found out that she fell asleep with her face on the letter.

She sat up and yawned, then her eyes fell across the letter and she sighed, "Richard" she said then she stood up.

"I better go take a shower before the others come over uninvited like usual" she sighed as she headed up the steps.

She walked into her room and walked over towards her bookshelf. She sighed as she looked at the picture that was taken a few years ago on the landing strip that was close to the station.

She grabbed the picture and looked at everyone that was in it then here eyes fell across him, Richard her beautiful Richard. She held the picture close to her heart. She sighed and put the photo on the bed and walked over towards the shower.

MEANWHILE

Leon looked over at John who was searching in the rocks, "are you sure Rebecca knows we are coming" he said.

"Yah" John said, as he continued to search for the extra key that Rebecca hid in the rocks.

Leon and Claire looked at each other and rolled their eyes and watched as he continuously looked for the key.

"Where the hell is it" he yelled, "dude try the rock that looks fake" Claire said as she picked up a rock, twisted it and revealed the key.

John's face got red, "you could have told me that" he said, "I thought you would have caught on when the rock says "MADE IN CHINA" I mean common" she said.

He ripped the key out of her had and started to unlock the door. Claire and Leon hi-fived each other and walked in after John, who was stalking in and headed towards the refrigerator.

As he was heading for the refrigerator he noticed a letter on the table. As he looked at it he smiled, "ohhh a love letter" he laughed as he picked it up.

John started to read it word for word, "you are soooo gona get killed if Becca found out" Leon said.

"What would Becca do" Rebecca said as she came down stairs with her rob on, and she was drying her hair with a towel.

Leon and Claire looked at Rebecca, then they started to inch away from John, who was still reading the letter out loud.

Rebecca sighed and she walked over towards a drawer and pulled out a butcher knife, "what did I tell you" Leon whispered to Claire as they watched Rebecca approach John.

Rebecca poked John on the shoulder with the dull end of the knife. John looked at the knife then he dropped the letter and started to back away, very slowly.

"I accidentally read it" John said as he laughed. Rebecca rolled her eyes and grabbed the letter.

John looked at her, "so, where is this boyfriend of yours, I never seen him" he said. Rebecca looked at him, "he is not my boyfriend, and FYI he died a couple of years ago in the mansion" she said as she turned towards the stairs, " I need to get dressed" she said as she started to ascend.

John looked at her with his mouth open, "nice going man, reading Becca's love letter from a dead friend" Leon said, "yah that's soooo smooth" Claire said. John sighed and at down next to them on the couch.

"how was I supposed to know" he said as he mumbled and crossed his arms.

Leon and Claire looked at each other then towards the direction of the stairs, "poor becca, she finally had someone that she loved, and now he is dead" Claire said.

Leon and John nodded, then they sat in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**AGAIN DON'T OWN IT LOL WISH I DID**

When Rebecca came down stares, she saw that David had also joined the group of the unwelcome guests. Rebecca smiled, "yah but at least they are my family" she whispered, "ok gang, what's new" she said.

Every one jumped and then looked at her, "ok, I'm not that scary" she said as she sat down next to David.

David laughed, "oh no its not that, you just startled us" he laughed. Rebecca shoved him on the shoulder.

"ok so what's the status on the new virus that Umbrella produced" John said. Rebecca nodded, "this virus is much worse then the T-Virus, G-virus, or the Nemesis program combined" she said.

"ok, but what does it do" Claire asked. Rebecca looked at her, "Remember how the T-Virus infects the victim within hours or even days" then she turned to David and John, "and how the victim is infected within minuets with the G-Virus" she said.

Everyone nodded, "well, you are automatically infected when you even touch this virus with a slight open wound, and within seconds you will turn into a brutal killer, and kill everyone" Rebecca said.

Everyone gasped, "its that deadly" David asked. Rebecca nodded, "yes come with me everyone" she said as she started to head for her bedroom, "hey Becca, I'm not into this whole group thing, don't get me wrong its kinky and everything, but……" John said but before he could finish a couple of pillows were thrown at him.

He looked up and everyone was grinning, "ok, ok I'm sorry, man you guys can't take jokes" he whispered as they all filed into Rebecca's room.

"hey Rebecca no offence, but couldn't you get a place with a bigger bed room" David said. Rebecca laughed, "with my salary, and back ground, I was even lucky to get a place like this" she said.

Leon looked at her, "what background" he asked. Claire looked at him, "you mean that you have never heard" she said.

Rebecca looked at Leon, "I was accused of being on drugs and everyone thought that I was the one responsible for my……. Teammates death" she sighed.

"But I'm surprised that you haven't read it in Raccoon weekly" Claire said.

"Well sorry, the first time I stepped into Raccoon was my first time on the job, and I didn't have time to catch up on my reading while I was running from the zombies" he said.

Claire held up her hands, "ok, ok, jeez I got it" she laughed. Rebecca smiled and then she turned her head and opened up her closet and pulled out a table that had a microscope on it.

She started to hook up a cable from the microscope to the computer so that way the image would be displayed on the computer screen.

"ok so what you see now is the T-Virus" she said as she enlarged a cell. She pulled out her pocket knife and cut her finger.

She let some blood drop onto the T-Virus.

The cells started to form around the blood cell, but nothing really happened, "see it takes longer for the T-Virus to infect the blood.

She grabbed a different microscope and hooked it up, "now this is a new virus" she said as a new sell was displayed.

The virus was black, and had a red dot in the middle. Rebecca placed another drop of blood into the slide.

Within seconds the virus attacked the blood cell, and then the blood cell turned black and a red dot formed in the middle.

Rebecca put a band aide on her finger and then she grabbed both slides and put them in a metal container, then she put some kerosene in it and let it on fire. Within seconds the slides were consumed by the fire.

Rebecca closed the lid and then she turned towards them, "see what I mean, your gone within seconds of contact" she said. Then she turned towards everyone, "so I be of you, don't touch anything that is virus related, I don't have a cure yet, and I won't have any for quite some time" she said.

Everyone looked towards the ground, "we have survived this long, I think we can go further" John said, "yes and all of use, we will be at umbrella's door step with a surprise" David said as he held up his gun.

Rebecca smiled, "yes your right, and once a find a cure, I will release it into their batch of the virus and then bada bing bada boom the virus will be gone" Rebecca laughed.

John looked at her, "ok, you soooo need a life little miss "I think guitar hero is a person" ha" John scoffed.

Rebecca blushed, "I didn't know it was a game ok" she yelled as she started to type on the computer.

"how did you find out it was a game" John asked. Rebecca looked down, "I googled it" she whispered. "ah so your smart but not streets smarts eh" John and Leon laughed. Rebecca was about to hit them both over the head when suddenly the door bell rang.

John looked at Rebecca, "were you expecting some male strippers" John laughed, "no, women stripers" Rebecca grind mischievously as she walked past John.

John shook his head, "man if I was only a couple years younger I would soooo be asking her out" he said as he followed after her.

When everyone was in the living room they readied their weapons as Rebecca started for the door. She looked through the peep hole and smiled, "its only Trent" she said as she opened the door.

"hello miss. Chambers, it is nice to see you again, and I concur that you have the results on the virus" he said as he stood outside. Rebecca nodded, "yes I do, but please do come in" she said as she held the door further open.

"thank you" he said as he walked in, and soon after a man with a hood and a mask followed in after him. Everyone tensed up when the hooded man came in, "don't worry, he is a friend, not a foe" Trent said.

Everyone lowered their weapons and then they proceeded to sit down, "now miss. Chambers, please inform me of the virus" Trent asked.

Rebecca nodded. She proceeded to tell him about what she discovered.

"That is alarming now isn't it" he said, "you are a great help miss. Chambers" he said, "yah, if she isn't getting her head hit and everything" John laughed.

Rebecca yelled at him and threw a pillow at him, the hooded man chuckled a little.

Trent whispered to the man, and the man nodded.

"I will go get us some water" Rebecca said as she went into the kitchen.

When she came back with a tray of water she noticed that the hooded man was now standing. "Miss. Chambers, I have a little surprise for you" Trent said.

The hooded man removed his mask, then he started to lift up the hood, Rebecca's eyes widened and the tray fell to the floor causing water to go everywhere, "you" she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey folks sorry I haven't updated in ages. Well I have the next chapter of To Rebecca with love.**** I feel real terrible that I haven't been able to finish this story for one of my best friends, so here's to you KT324. I would also like to dedicate this chap to a dear friend/ fellow machinist, the shop will never be the same without you, gone but not forgotten. Now for our presentation, please silence your cell phones, and no TEXTING WHILE READING!**

Rebecca stared into the eyes of Richard.

"R….Richard!" she ran over towards him and gave him a bear hug.

"How? You died?" She cried. "Yes, I know Rebecca, but I actually have no idea how I am here" Richard said as he returned the hug, placing his chin on the top of her head.

Rebecca was silent for the longest time, and then she pulled back and stared into his eyes.

The other watched in silence as the two stared at each other.

"I am guessing that Mr. Hooded man is Mr. Love letter man," John whispered to Claire. Claire just glanced at him and motioned for him to shut up.

"The one thing that I do remember though was Trent. After I had woken up, there was rubble all around me, and then Trent came and helped me," Richard replied.

"Yes, it would have seemed that somehow when that Neptune had swallowed him, he had gotten infected so he didn't die. However, what I never understood was why he did not turn into a zombie. It's like that virus came and went" Trent spoke.

Rebecca thought for a moment, "how could that be? I have never heard of such a thing. However, no matter, that only thing that I care about is the fact that you are back. After that whole incident, I have felt alone. Chris and Jill have each other." She replied quietly.

Rebecca looked at everyone else; "could you excuse us for a moment" she grabbed Richards hand and led him into the kitchen.

She grabbed the letter that he had written her and showed it to him, "I am so sorry, but I just now received this, somehow it got lost in the mail" she said. Richard blushed slightly; "well in a way that's good, at first I thought that you had read it but decided not to mention it to me" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Richard, I would never do that," she whispered, "thank you," she said. "For?" he asked, "telling me how you felt, when I first got signed onto the STARS I thought I would be alone, but you were the very first person to ever speak to me, and that made me feel like I was at home" she replied.

Richards blush grew brighter, "It was nothing, I know what it feels to feel like an outsider, that's how I felt when I was first recruited, and believe it or not Wesker was the first to talk to me"

"Really?" Rebecca was amazed that someone with a cold heart like Wesker would try to comfort someone. "What did he say?"

"Ah, I believe his first words to me were, "get your head out of the clouds and go clean the choppers."

"Ah, even in the beginning he couldn't even say anything nice" she chuckled.

"Yes, that ass hole, especially what he did to us? But in a way I have to thank him" he replied softly.

"Why?" Rebecca asked confused, Richard smiled lovingly into her eyes "because of him you were recruited into STARS."

**Ok sorry for such a short chapter, but I decided to end with those words, but I am currently working on the next chapter, and what I was originally going to have in this chapter will be at the beginning of the next one so it will be longer ;). **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, it is Crazedzombiemonkey and before I continue with the story I would like to apologize to you all for the late update. For my new year's resolution I told myself to get off my butt and finally complete a story for all of you, beginning with this story ^^. So hope you had a great new year. Let us begin. **

After Richards and Rebecca's conversation, they walked back into the living room where everyone was talking.

Trent spoke "Now as all of you know, you are on Umbrella's most wanted list, and they will do anything to bring you down"

"Tell us something we don't know, they haven't been making our lives too easy" Leon retorted. "Yeah, that's why I stay a shut in, don't have to worry about what behind every trashcan and ally" Rebecca said.

"Rebecca, for some reason I believe you were always a shut in even before umbrella" John cracked, Rebecca was silent for a moment, "really John, what the hell has gotten into you today, your more annoying than usual" John just smiled.

Trent smiled, "it seems your misfortunes have made you the best of friends, and that is great, each of you can act as a candle for each other when things get dark" he paused as he glanced at them.

"You all should know that with this new virus, there will also be new monsters, and I am afraid they will be much stronger, they are being created now as we speak. I yet have location of the new facility but this" he pulled out what looked like a GPS system, "is connected to Umbrellas radio signal. When the time comes a red dot will show the location," he said.

"Where did you get this?" Rebecca asked, "I swiped it off a cargo truck that will be heading to that facility, which means you only have a limited time from when the location is sent to you and your arrival to the facility"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that once you receive the location, and that truck doesn't get there they will realize that they were compromised and destroy evidence" Trent replied.

"That makes since, so we should prepare now so that way when the time comes we can leave at a moment's notice," David said as he stood up.

Everyone nodded. Suddenly the sound of glass breaking was heard in the kitchen.

David glanced towards the kitchen door, "everyone stay here, I will go check it out" he held up his gun and slowly approached the kitchen door then went inside.

There were a few moments of silence then suddenly there were footsteps approaching the door. Within seconds, David took a few steps into the living room and fell to the floor.

"David!" Everyone yelled as two men wearing black commando armor stepped over him and aimed their guns.

"Everyone run!" Rebecca yelled. Claire pulled out her gun, "what did you do to David!" she yelled as she approached them, "Claire no!" Leon tried to stop her.

The two men took aim and shot both Claire and Leon. Claire grabbed her abdomen and Leon grabbed for his chest, and within seconds, they fell lifeless to the floor.

"No!" Rebecca yelled as she aimed at one of the men and pulled the trigger. The man stood for a second then hit the floor, his gun sliding towards Richard.

Richard quickly ran towards the gun as John and Rebecca fired at more of the soldiers that were entering the area.

"Where is Trent?" John yelled over the gunfire, "he must have slipped away" Rebecca yelled back as she empted her clip.

"We need to get out of here!" Richard yelled.

"Hurry to the garage, we will exit with my car" she said, and then as she ran towards the door that lead into the garage, she glanced back and saw her friends amongst the bodies.

"Rebecca, it's too late for them, they would want us to save ourselves," he said as the opened the door. Rebecca got into the front seat, started the car while Richard got into the back seat, and left the door open for John.

"Rebecca get that garage door open, I will hold them off" Richard said from the entryway to the kitchen.

Rebecca nodded as she hit the button but nothing happened, "shit! This is a piece of junk" she continued to press it until the mechanical sound of the wheels turning erupted from the door.

"Yes! John hurry" she said. Just as John turned around a shot went off. His eyes grew wide as he hit his knees, "g...go!" he gasped as he fell completely to the floor.

Richard closed his eyes in sorrow as he slammed the door shut, "Rebecca, go!" Rebecca glanced at John for a second then she stepped on the gas pedal.

The car sped out of the garage, as it hit a few soldier on the way out. The soldiers that were left standing started firing at them.

Richard started firing from the back seat, "not today assholes" he spat as a few fell to the ground suddenly her house was out of view.

"Rebecca, take the high way, they won't follow us in a crowded area," he said. Rebecca nodded numbly as she took the country road that lead to the high way.

As she drove down the dirt road, flashbacks of her friends entered her mind, "they are gone, they… I will never see them again," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"I will never see them again"


End file.
